I love Your Existence
by MaddieisYourWorstNightmare
Summary: Shadow's girlfriend dies while being in labor and now Shadow is left alone to be a single parent. Can he do it on his own?
1. Chapter 1

I Love Your Existence

At this point I have never been happier. I am really happy that Dakota is an orphan like me. That way I don't have any explaining to do to her parents. I always was quite curious what would happen if Dakota had parents... Anyway Dakota is pregnant! It's so awkward because were not married yet...I'm not so sure I'm happy to be a father. I guess I am but I'm more nervous then happy.

"So Shadow" Dakota smiled as she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yea?" I asked.

"I have something to tell you!" The lavender hedgehog smiled at "We are going to have twins"

"Twins?"I asked and Dakota nodded "Oh, no wonder you're are so big"

"Shadow" Dakota gasped.

"Just playing, you know I love you!" I sighed "So twins huh? That means double the crying and double the dipers and double the-" Dakota kissed my lips to get me to shut up.

"Calm down Shadow" Dakota said with her sweet voice.

"I'll try... but twins? What are there genders?"

"One's a boy and one's a girl So I was thinking I could name the girl and you could name the boy? How's that?"

"Okay, I'll name mine... Shadow!" I smiled.

"Very original" Dakota said sarcastically.

"I know!" I smiled sarcastically back. The only person that ever sees me smile is Dakota.

"Anyway what do you think about the name Nevaeh?"

"It's nice..."

"I think it's a very pretty name. Oh this is going to be so great! I can go shopping for both a boy and a girl!" Dakota squeaked.

"Yea but Twins?" I asked once more. I guess it was pretty shocking to find out that were having twins. Shadow and Neveah. I wonder what there going to be like. Two babies? Dakota is one week from labor... Great...

"Shadow... Can I ask you something?" Dakota smiled at me.

"Yea?" I asked

"Do you want to be a father?" Dakota asked worried.

"Of course I do" I lied... I couldn't tell her about that I didn't want to be a father. What would she think of me? She's already 9 months pregnant, so I can't back down.

"You know you can tell me anything right Shadow? I'm your girlfriend..."

"I know that" I sighed, I hate lying to her. She's so nice.

"I love you Shadow" Dakota said as her emerald eyes met with my ruby ones.

"I love you too" I said. Being a father won't be all that bad... I will have Dakota to help me out. I feel bad for Dakota, she's always throwing up and stuff. I am so glad I'm not a girl. That night I lied down in bed next to Dakota and drifted to sleep. I heard a scream.

"Dakota?" I said as soon as I woke up.

"Shadow... It's time!" Dakota said painfully, my eyes widened.

"Now?"

"Now!" She screamed. As fast as I could I picked her up and ran her out to the car. We drove to the hospital, speeding of course. If the cops pull me over I'll just tell them to fuck off, my girlfriend is in labor. As soon as we got to the hospital the doctor's rushed us into a room. Dakota lied down on the bed.

"Dakota, you can make it through this. I know you can" I said as I took her hand and tried to comfort her. She gave me a small smile, but I guess it was hard when she's in pain.

"Thank you Shadow, for everything!" Dakota said.

"Your welcome" I gave her a comforting smile.

A few hours later, things weren't going very well.

"You need to leave!" The doctor yelled at me "This is way more serious then I thought. She is going to have a cessation" My heart almost dropped.

"A what?" I said shocked.

"It means the babies got stuck so we need to cut open her belly and-"

"I know what cessation means!" I screamed. "Can't I stay with her?" I asked worried.

"I'm sorry sir, you have to go sit in the waiting room and just wait" The doctor gave me a fake smile. I sighed and then I walked out of the hospital room. Fuck! I was waiting there for hours, long, painful, waiting hours. I had nothing better to do then just twiddle my thumbs. I held back my tears because Shadow the Hedgehog does not cry!

I couldn't get my mind to stop. What's going to happen? Is it really that serious? I really hope the babies make it okay. After what felt like years waiting in the waiting room the doctor came up to me.

"I'm sorry!" He said and I knew everything was bad.

"What- What happened?" I asked scared to get the answer.

"We only could save one baby"

"One?" I said sadly. A few hours ago I didn't want twins and now I want them more then ever.

"That's **not** all" The doctor said. Haven't you crushed my life enough for a day? "The mother will not survive..." I put my hand over my mouth. How could this happen? Remember how I told you Shadow the Hedgehog does not cry? Well I think I lied... I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Would you like to see your daughter?" The doctor asked me.

"Daughter?" I nodded as I followed him into I guess what's called the baby room. I looked around at all of the little hedgehogs. Then we walked up to a lavender hedgehog with tiny white streaks in her quills.

"This one is yours" The doctor said. I looked at her, I curled my upper lip a little bit... but It was not a smile. I had nothing to smile about.

"She's Beautiful..." I whispered "Just like her mother"

"She really is" The doctor said trying to make me feel better "And she is very healthy"

"Good to know" I sighed in sadness.

"Since you are the father you get to name her" The doctor informed me. The little light bulb in my head turned on.

"Nevaeh" I looked at the doctor "I want to name her Nevaeh"

"Nevaeh it is" The doctor said as he wrote down something on his clip board. "Also would you like to see the mother?" I nodded as I left little baby Neveah, and walked into the same hospital room I was in a few hours ago. I looked at Dakota, she looked so... drained. I have never seen her like this before. "I'll give you a few minutes to say good bye..." The doctor said as he left me there with Dakota.

"I thought I found you... the one for me. I found you Dakota... And then I lost you..." I put my hands over my eyes and just cried. I have never been so sad before. "Dakota, I promise you I will make little baby Neveah everything you ever wanted her to be... I promise you!Also I will be the best father I can..." I said as I held her hand "I love you Dakota and one day I will be with you..." I said as I pressed my lips on hers, enjoying my last kiss with her. "One Day, I will be with you again... but until then I need to think about what's best for Neveah, she needs me now more then ever" I sighed as more tears left my face "I love you Dakota" As soon I said that the machine she was on went to that beeeeeeeeeeeeppp thing and she took her last breathe and died... the doctor walked in.

"Are you done Mr. Shadow?" The doctor said all I could do was nodded. I didn't want to let her go, but I had to. I went back to Nevaeh. The doctor let me hold her. I just looked at her. She was beautiful, but I couldn't get around to be happy. I couldn't smile or laugh no matter how hard I tried.

"Hello Nevaeh" I said as I wiped away a tear "Welcome to the cold, cruel, horrible world...I just made this promise to your mother and I'll make it to you" I rocked her in my arms "I promise I will be the best Dad I can possibly be..." I sighed. She was less then 10 pounds. I already love her half to death. But I still couldn't smile. It made me curious to wonder what would of Shadow Jr. be like?

"I love your existence" I said as a tear ran down my cheek.

* * *

**Hey. One of these day's I need to stop writing new stuff and finish my old stuff. I was watching 16 and pregnant and that's where I got that name Nevaeh. I think it's an adorable name. Review this if you want to. This is a One-Shot but things can change. I hope you liked this. Review and tell me what you think. Shadow goes to SEGA, Dakota and Nevaeh go to me... because I created them.  
**

**Pasta!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the house with little Neaveh in my arms. I couldn't wrap my brain around the fact that I was a father now, not just a father, I was a single father. To a beautiful baby girl who looks just like her mother. I felt so bad for Neaveh, because she's going to have to grow up without a mother. This wasn't any worse for me then Maria died. We just looked at each other blankly. This is the longest I've been able to look at her without crying. She wrapped her little fingers around one of my fingers. She was so small.

I put little Neaveh in one of the two cribs in the baby's room. She looked so peaceful and innocent and she just slept. If Dakota was a baby she'd look like the Neaveh does. I walked out of the room and entered Dakota's and my room. I just sat on the bed. I was alone. And I didn't know this first thing about being a father. The doctors tried to help, but of course they didn't. I really wish I didn't have so much unprotected sex with Dakota, then maybe she'd still be here... But I also wouldn't have Neaveh.

Some more tears rolled down my face. How am I supposed to raise this little baby girl? The door bell rings, I whip the tears of my face and look in the mirror to see if someone could tell I was crying. My eyes were bloodshot red, it was a scary sight but I decided to open the door anyway. What else was I supposed to do. I see the blue hero Sonic the Hedgehog.

"What do you want Sonic?" I sighed as I saw Amy behind Sonic.

"You've been crying...We heard about what happened... I'm so sorry Shadow!" Amy ran up to me and hugged me. This isn't what I wanted. I patted Rose's back a few times.

"Me too..." I pushed Amy off of me. "Well, if thats all you have to say... bye..." I was just about to close the door on them when-

"Wait!-" Sonic said. "Being a single father can't be easy, So we just wanted you to know that if you ever need any help with the baby we are here. You can just give us a call, we'd love to help..." Sonic smiled. It was nice of them but It really wasn't necessary. I was going to take care of Neaveh my way.

"Thank you... but I'll be ok. Don't worry about me, just worry about yourselves. Bye guys..." And with that the door was shut. I didn't want to talk to them anymore. I couldn't. Later on that day Rouge came over. She said around things the same lines as Sonic and Shadow.

"Thanks Rouge but I really don't need your sympathy..." I sighed... I was beyond upset at this point. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone but they kept coming like I was a lost little puppy.

"Wait... Shadow... can I... can I see her?" Rouge asked. Why did she want to see Neaveh?

"Come in..." I said softy as I showed her into the baby's room. Where half was pink and the other half was blue. "We thought we were going to be a cute family... that's shot down now..."

"Oh my god, Shadow she's beautiful... " Rouge smiled while adoring the fragile little hedgehog.

"Isn't she?" I knew Neaveh was gorgeous, she got it from her mother. But I wondered what did she inherit from me?

"She looks just like-"

"I know..." I sighed. Neaveh starts moving around her crib and the next thing I know Neaveh is balling out in sobs. "Why is she crying?" I asked while I tried to pick her up and rock her but it just made her louder.

"Maybe she's hungry, did the doctors give you anything for her?" Rouge asked over the crying baby.

"There are some bottles in the fridge. Hurry!" I said while rocking Neaveh more and more but it just seemed to make her more upset. Rouge came back in with a bottle of milk in her hand which I grabbed and put in Neavehs mouth. Silence. Finally. That was the first time she ever cried before. At least since we got home from the hospital.

"I know you can make a great dad Shadow, you'll be better at it then you think. You just gotta get the swing of things. And she won't be a baby forever..." Rouge reminded me while I watched Neaveh suck on her little bottle with a huge smile on her face. It was very cute.

"Thanks Rouge..." I smiled along with Neaveh for the first time in four days since Dakota was with me. "I don't know what I'm doing..." I admitted to Rouge. Was I really up to being a single father? Me? Shadow? Shadow the Hedgehog. The ultimate life forum. I didn't asked for this. I thought I would have Dakota by my side helping with the baby.

Finally little Neaveh was done eating and she pushed the bottle away from her mouth. "You finished little buddy?" I smiled and then Neaveh started crying and screaming and kicking again. Crap. "What now?"

"You have to burp her!" Rouge explained to me.

"Burp her? What how?" I panicked I didn't like seeing this little baby girl so upset.

"let me do it... here I'lll show you..." Rouge let our her arms to take Neaveh, I was hesistant to give Rouge my baby but she is already a mom, to a beautiful three year old girl. I had no choice but to trust her... If she could make Neaveh stop it would be worth it...So I carefully handed screaming Neaveh over to Rouge.

"Be careful..." I warned because Neaveh was so small, she could break so easily. That was my biggest fear. Neaveh is the only reason why I am still here.

"I will..." Rouge held Neaveh over her shoulder and gently patted the little hedgehog on the back until she let out some cute little noises and stopped crying again. "See? That's how its done. She should be ready to go back to sleep... and in a few hours you're gonna need to change her diaper"

"Crap..." I said I as took my little calm hedgehog back from the bat and put her down in her crib where she peacefully closed her eyes. "Thank you Rouge, I don't know where I would be if you didn't come today..."

"Anytime." Rouge smiled. "I better get going before Knuckles worries. I know if Knuckles was in your place, he would need a lot of help raising Miracle." Rouge said. I wished it was Knuckles instead of me. I said thanks one more time and Rouge left. I was alone again... but I had my baby daughter in another room... Daughter... I had a daughter... I couldn't wrap my brain around it. I knew it was going to be really hard to take care of her but I have to keep my promise to Dakota...

I don't even know how I fell asleep that night. But I do know I was awoken by small faint screams and cries, It was Neaveh. I run over to the Neavehs room and pick her up and start rocking her. "calm down Neaveh, Daddy's here..." But with that she just kept crying and I smelted something nasty. Crap I had to change her. Shit why didn't I pick up any diapers at the store? Well it was 3 am and no stores were open. I laid screaming Neaveh down on the couch and removed her diaper and found the surprise in it and threw it away... I began to panic, and I ran into my closet and grabbed one of my white T's. I did the best I could to wrap it around Neaveh without it being uncomfortable for her. She looked really silly but she stopped crying and I was tired. I picked Neaveh up and began rocking her slowly. She let out a few giggles which was so cute and I smiled.

"I'll never let anything happen to you Neaveh..." I said but she couldn't understand me either way. I gave her a kiss on top of her little purple quills. I walked back into her room and put her down in crib again. "Sweet dreams" I sighed as I ran back to my bed and plopped. I was drained and I didn't know the first thing about being a daddy. Which reminds me, I need to pick up some diapers in the morning. Great.

I couldn't get back to sleep, all I could think about was Dakota, and how much I missed her. Shit, I started crying again. This is worse then when Maria died. Where are you now Dakota? I miss you. Its unbearable... I need you... What am I going to do with out you?


End file.
